Gekijo-ban Gallery
These are images taken from Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass. Akanemovie.jpg|An enlargement of a movie poster showing Tsunemori. PPf1.png|Kogami's eye at the beginning of the movie, where he assists the rebels with his sniper rifle (only visible in the trailer). Group.jpg|Division 1's briefing (left to right: Teppei Sugo, Nobuchika Ginoza, Yayoi Kunizuka, Sho Hinakawa and Akane Tsunemori). Movie E.jpg|Still during the briefing, a closer view on Teppei Sugo, with Nobuchika Ginoza, Yayoi Kunizuka and Sho Hinakawa in the background. Nobuchika 3.png|Ginoza is about to kill the second terrorist by using the Lethal Eliminator. Hinakawa.jpg|Hinakawa has just shot the third terrorist. Kunizuka Gekijouban.png|Kunizuka unleashes Explosive Destroy Decomposer. PPfA2.png|Tsunemori is pointing her weapon to the last terrorist. Akane_worried.jpg|Tsunemori, right after she paralyzed the last terrorist, is thinking, looking at her Dominator. PPfilm.png|Movie logo at the opening. Tsunemori_Akane.png|Tsunemori in a shopping arcade where she has to meet her friend. Movie F.jpg|Karanomori, when Tsunemori blames Inspector Shimotsuki for having performed a Memory Scoop on the prisoner (the terrorist paralyzed by Tsunemori). Sibyl_as_-.jpg.jpeg|Chief Kasei, after she showed to Tsunemori the information she got from the Memory Scoop. Ginoza x.png|Ginoza (at Division's office) has a talk with Tsunemori, just before she flies to Shambala Float. PPf2.png|A view of Tokyo from Tsunemori's plane, few moments after take-off. Shambala2.jpg|Main entrance to the special ward of Shambala Float. Shambala.jpg|A bird's-eye view of Shambala Float. Wong_1.jpg|Colonel Wong explains to Tsunemori some details concerning Shambala Float, like the role of the Psycho-Pass collars, etc. Han.jpg|Chairman Chuan Han welcomes Tsunemori. Wong.jpg|Wong when Chuan Han asks him to take care of their guest (Tsunemori) and to treat her well. Girl.jpg|Nhan Yeo, a maid, introduces herself to Tsunemori. PPfA.png|Tsunemori in front of Wong's tank (an image from its front camera). PPf3.png|One of Wong's tanks, which is part in the Wong's anti-rebels operation. Shambala.png|The old ruined capital city, where Wong's anti-rebels operation takes place, when Wong's UAV flies over it. Onthejob.jpg|A helicopter drone kills a few rebels through the wall. Wong_2.jpg|Tsunemori and Wong (inside his tank of command), when Kogami has just shot down 3 helicopter drones. Inflight.jpg|Wong's UAV is about to be destroyed by a ground-to-air missile. Explosion.jpg|A moment later, the explosion of Wong's UAV. Handhold.jpg|Tsunemori's gun. Akanemoviepv.jpg|Tsunemori draws her gun on Kogami in order to put him under arrest. Kougami gekijouban.png|Kogami denies having sent terrorists to Japan. Ko 2.jpg|Kogami is smoking the cigarette given by Tsunemori, before going back to the guerrilla base. Movie I.jpg|Rutaganda, when Wong telephones him in order to offer him a contract : to capture Kogami and Tsunemori. Movie D.jpg|Yulya Hanchikova, when Rutaganda's team goes to execute the contract offered by Wong. Movie H.jpg|Tsunemori has a talk with Kogami, while watching the rebels praying. PPf4.png|Map of the guerrilla base drawn by Hanchikova (on her holo device), in order to guide her boss (Rutaganda) and his men in their attack of this base. Droid.jpg|Rutaganda and his two droids (piloted by Babangida and Jean Phillip Weber) are attacking the guerrilla base. Movie A.jpg|One of Rutaganda's droids, when Sem (leader of the guerrilla) arrives, he motivated his men again. Ko 3.jpg Nicholaswong.jpg|Wong, when Chuan Han tells him to let Tsunemori stay in Shambala, under the Military police's watch. Crime Coefficient gekijouban.png|As Karanomori has just discovered that the Crime Coefficients of the members of the Military police are fake, the real ones appear on her screen. Wong Crime Coefficient.png|The real Crime Coefficient of Nicholas Wong. Nhan Yeo.png|Nhan Yeo is shot by Colonel Wong. Jean P Weber.png|Jean Phillip Weber is torturing Kogami. Kougami vs Rutaganda.png|Kogami stands against Rutaganda. Rutaganda 7.jpg|Wong (in front of Rutaganda) gives the order to execute Kogami and Tsunemori. PPf5.png|Wong's troops on the top of a tower, when Sibyl has just taken the control of the drones around them. JIbE4J4U6VE.jpg|Because the combat drones are now under Sibyl's control, Wong is about to execute Kogami and Tsunemori personally. Assault_Dominator.jpg|Ginoza, wielding the Assault Dominator on board of a helicopter, is about to kill Wong. Kougami and Tsunemori.png|Kogami frees Tsunemori using Wong's gun and asks her to find the Chairman. Ginoza gekijouban.png|Ginoza explains to Tsunemori how the Military police falsified their Psycho-Passes. Division 1 gekijouban.png|Division 1 (left to right: Akane Tsunemori, Yayoi Kunizuka, Nobuchika Ginoza, Teppei Sugo, Sho Hinakawa, and Mika Shimotsuki), when Shimotsuki explains that what happened was part of Sibyl's plan to take the control of Shambala Float. Mika_2.jpg|Mika Shimotsuki to Akane Tsunemori: "You sure love doing things the roundabout way don't you, Senpai?" Akane and Enforcers gekijouban.png|(Left to right) Yayoi Kunizuka, Akane Tsunemori and Nobuchika Ginoza, right after the previous photo. Makishima gekijouban 2.png|Kogami has a hallucination of Makishima. Ginoupset.jpg|Ginoza is upset, because Rutaganda has just destroyed his Dominator. Movie C.jpg|Ginoza decides to let Kogami escape, telling him never to show his face around Division 1 again. Ginoza_x_akane.jpg|Ginoza lies to Tsunemori: he tells her that his Dominator was destroyed, that's why he could not arrest Kogami. Category:Gekijo-ban